


That's Mine! [MarkHyuck] ✓

by Im_Chogistuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chensung gives you cavities, Complete, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Just a pinch of angst, M/M, Markhyuck are idiots, crackfic, its a whole mess but like its ok, like you really really have to squint, lots of fluff, other NCT members are mentioned but you really gotta squint, this is my first fic on here so plz don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chogistuck/pseuds/Im_Chogistuck
Summary: Mark was tired, and that was for sure. And he was certainly not in the mood to deal with his best friend's stupid pranks."Now's not the time, Lucas," Mark groaned and the boy in front of him frowned."I'm not Lucas and who the hell are you?!" the boy asked, looking mad."If you aren't Lucas, what the fuck are you doing in my room?! You're in the wrong room, disturbing people who are legit going to die, kid,"The boy in front of Mark looked at him in confusion."Kid? Your room? Look around smartass, this is my room. And I am NOT a kid," the red-haired boy said in annoyance. Mark immediately froze and looked around sheepishly.The red-haired boy was right. This was in fact not his room because his room was not covered in Taemin and SHINee posters."Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Mark said as he stood up hurriedly and grabbed his bag, and running outside, too embarrassed to hear the red-haired boy scream"Hey! That's Mine!OrIn which Mark and Donghyuck are both idiots that are in love.© All Rights ReservedDo Not Plagiarise. It's a crime and I hope you all know that.





	That's Mine! [MarkHyuck] ✓

**This is going to be a long ass ride, so buckle up y'all.**

**Also, a fair warning. This is heavily unedited so excuse my terrible grammatical errors. Anyways, let's gooooo...**

 

 

** Finale **

 

Life was boring. That was the only lesson he learned from detention.

Yes, Mark, the straight A's student has somehow managed to get detention, and why you ask?

Because he was 2 minutes late to class since he decided to be nice for once and help his English teacher, Mr. Lee, get his things to his office.

 **"I'm never being nice to anyone. Ever again,"**  he grumbled as he stared at the clock. Time seemed to pass awfully slow, making Mark want to kill himself.

Finally, detention ended and Mark was dead tired. All he wanted to do was go to his dorm, ignore his annoying ass roommate and best friend who went by the name 'Lucas', go to sleep and never wake up.

That sounded like a nice plan.

Mark pushes the door to the dorm room open. He knew about Lucas' habit of leaving the door open after his afternoon classes. Mark didn't really mind much. After all, he didn't really have anything valuable in the dorm, so even if a burglar came in and snooped around, they wouldn't find much in the room.

Not looking around the room, Mark flops himself onto his bed. It smelt a little different but he took no notice of that. He was too tired to even care what was going on at this point. The shower was running, so Mark just thought it was Lucas showering, completely forgetting the fact that the slightly older male had told him he wouldn't be home today.

Just as he was falling asleep, he heard the bathroom door open. He paid no attention to it as he continues his journey to dreamland. As he was finally about to fall asleep, he hears 'Lucas' scream, startling the living daylights out of Mark, who jolted awake, his head spinning and eyes going blank from getting up too quickly. He groaned.

He looked at the person in front of him as his eyesight came back to him.

This isn't Lucas.

Mark was tired, and that was for sure. And he was certainly _not_ in the mood to deal with his best friend's stupid pranks.

 **"Now's no the time, Lucas,"** Mark groaned and the boy in front of him frowns.

 **"I'm not Lucas and who the hell are you?!"** the boy asks, looking mad.

**"If you aren't Lucas, what the fuck are you doing in my room?! You're in the wrong room, disturbing people who are legit going to die, kid,"**

The boy in front of Mark looks at him in confusion.

 **"Kid? Your room? Look around smartass, this is** ** _my_** **room. And I am NOT a kid,"**  the red-haired boys says in annoyance. Mark immediately freezes and looks around sheepishly.

The red-haired boy was right. This was in fact  _not_ his room because his room was  _not_ covered in Taemin and SHINee posters.

 **"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!** " Mark says as he stands up hurriedly and grabs his bag and runs outside, too embarrassed to hear the red-haired boy scream

**"Hey! That's Mine!"**

 

**\---**

 

Mark sprints to the elevator, looking at the sign beside it that read  _"3rd floor"_ in shiny golden letters. He sighs as he rushes to Room 341, making sure it was actually his room before entering. He flips on the lights and lets out a sigh as he sees all his EXO posters on one side of the wall and all of Lucas' Chinese web drama and EXO posters.

He shuts the door close and sits on the bed, throwing his backpack on the ground. As he looks closely, he realizes that that isn't his backpack. He lets out an annoyed and frustrated groan as he grabs the backpack. He pulls it open and takes out a notebook from inside the bag, and looks for a name.

He pulls out a small pastel pink diary with a small button lock. He silently apologizes to the boy as he unlocks the diary, peeking inside. On the first page, it read in big, neatly written cursive:

 

       

 

Mark sighs and thanked the heavens above for making the boy put his name and room number in. As he puts the book back, curiosity got the best of him and he decided to snoop around in the boy's diary. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

He opened the book once again, ignoring the "DO NOT READ!" sign. He flipped through the book until he sees one of the more previous entries.

**_Dear Minnie,_ **

**_I saw him again today! He was late to class though. I wonder why._ **

**_The teacher gave him detention and he looked like he was going to kill someone. I just hope he really doesn't do that._ **

**_Anyways, Renjun won't shut up about like Jeno and Jaemin. I don't really care about their polyamory relationship. In fact, I support it. I just wish I had someone of my own._ **

**_I'm alone._ **

**_And I'm sure my crush doesn't like me. I think I already told you who he is._ **

**_Anyways, that's all for now._ **

**_Night, Minnie_ _♡_**

 

Mark looks at the diary, more curious now. Who was Donghyuck's crush? Now that he thought about it, he remembered the red-haired boy from his classes. And now that he thought even harder, the boy was cute. His red hair and small nose.

Mark blushes, trying to push away his  _teeny, tiny,_ crush on the boy he may or may not have liked since middle school. He shakes his head, reminding himself that the boy had a crush.

Mark flips back a few entries until he reaches one from a few years ago.

**_March 23 XXXX_ **

**_Ok, so today was my first day of high school. I dressed really nice and all, but no one noticed me._ **

**_I sound like some attention whore but I swear I just wanna be noticed by Mark._ **

**_It's so embarrassing to say this (even if this is a diary), but I had a crush on Mark since the end of middle school. I don't know why._ **

**_Maybe it was because he was the basketball team's captain._ **

**_But anyways, I saw him today and my god, I think I died on the spot. He was wearing these really cute glasses that made him look so adorable._ **

**_But seriously, I think I'm falling._ **

 

Mark blinks.

Donghyuck liked him.

DONGHYUCK LIKED HIM!

His face spread into a smile so big that he thought it might rip. He grabbed Donghyuck's backpack and stuffed his diary into it, making sure to put it back to the way it was so that Donghyuck wouldn't notice a thing. He zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder and raced outside his dorm room.

Mark ran outside and looked for dorm number 332. When he found it, he knocked on the door, waiting for Donghyuck to open the door. Soon enough, the door swings open and there stood Donghyuck with his red hair looking messy.

**"I'm sorry! I took your bag by accident,"**

Donghyuck looked at Mark in confusion.

How did he know which number his dorm room was? Maybe he just looked at it before he left?

**"U-Um, yeah, t-thanks,"**

Donghyuck takes his bag and Mark turned around to leave, but before he does, he turns around.

**"Hey, Donghyuck?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**_"I think I'm falling for you too,"_** Mark says in English before rushing away, leaving behind a confused Donghyuck.

 

**\---**

 

The entire next day, Donghyuck was moping around to the point where his friends got really annoyed.

 **"What's wrong hyung? You're never this sad,"** Jisung says as he munches on a piece of chicken he stole from Chenle's plate.

The two younger males had been dating since the end of middle school and they were still going strong 2 years later. That was relationship goals; something Donghyuck would never get.

**"Mark came to my dorm last night and thought it was his dorm. When he realized it wasn't his, he ran outside with my backpack. Then he came like 15 minutes later and gave me my bag back and said something in English that I couldn't understand,"**

**"What'd he say?"** Chenle asks and Jeno looks at Donghyuck in curiosity.

 ** _"I think I'm falling for you too,"_** Donghyuck says with an accent and Jeno looks at him with wide eyes.

 **"W-what? What'd that mean? Jeno hyung tell me!"** Donghyuck looks at Jeno who smirks.

 **"Go ask Mark about that!"** Jeno teases as he runs away before Donghyuck could do or say anything. Donghyuck groans as he was left to die in curiosity for the rest of the day.

Suddenly Jisung sits upright.

 **"Hyung! Since you know what language it is, why don't you use google translate?"**  Donghyuck looks at Jisung as if he was a genius. Well, he was. Just in this scenario though.

 **"Ok! Let's try it,"**  Donghyuck says as he pulled his phone out. He opens the google translate app, clicking 'English' to 'Korean'. As he gets it ready, he suddenly stops.

**"How do you spell that?"**

**"Umm, what was the sentence again?"**  Chenle asks and Donghyuck repeats it. Their older hyung, Jaehyun comes in right then.

 **"Jaehyun hyung! What does** ** _'I think I'm falling for you too'_** **mean?"** Jisung asks as soon as the older male sits down. Jaehyun looks at him in confusion.

 **"It means 'I think I'm falling for you too'. Why do you need to know that?"**  Jaehyun says translating it into Korean. He looks at the makane with suspicion. Jisung shakes his head and points to Donghyuck.

 **"Mark hyung apparently said it to Donghyuck hyung,"**  Jisung says with a shrug as he continues eating.

Jaehyun looks at the redhead, shocked.

 **"What the hell? Mark? As in Mark Lee, the basketball team's captain?"** Jaehyun asks, making sure he heard it right. Jisung looks at Donghyuck, who was blushing a bright red.

**"Y-Yeah. That's the one,"**

**"How the hell did he say that to you? And when? I thought you guys didn't know each other,"**  Jaehyun says as he popped a fry into his mouth.

 **"I've liked him since the end of middle school. We're in our 3rd year of high school now,"** Donghyuck says, sighing. It was true. The redhead had liked the older male since middle school and here they were, almost at the end of high school.

 **"Well just grow a pair and go talk to him. I mean he did basically confess his love for you,"** Jaehyun says and Jisung snorts. He rested his head on Chenle's shoulder.

**"Why don't you take your own advice and ask Taeyong hyung out? We all know how much you two love each other. That one time at that party, you even--"**

**"Ok! That's enough. We're going now. Bye hyung!"** Chenle says, slapping his hand over Jisung's mouth as he grabbed both their backpacks, pulling the younger male out of the cafeteria.

Jaehyun looks at Donghyuck in confusion.

 **"What was that all about?"** he asks and Donghyuck shrugs. He knew very well what was happening, but he decided not to tell the older male. There had been a party a few months ago and of course, Jaehyun and Taeyong were invited.

Jaehyun somehow managed to get drunk off his ass and cling onto Taeyong for the entire night and almost confessed his feelings even though he wasn't ready yet. Thankfully, Jisung had cockblocked them. After that, Jaehyun had no memory of that night.

Just as Donghyuck was getting ready to leave, he heard a whole bunch of guys shouting. He and Jaehyun look at where the noise was coming from and Donghyuck almost chokes on his fries when he sees the scene.

Mark was two tables from where he was sitting, with a girl in his lap, kissing him. Mark's friends were shouting something, but Donghyuck was too far gone to hear them. He could physically feel his heart breaking.

He turned around, quickly standing up and picking up his tray before he leaving the canteen. He could hear Jaehyun call out his name, but he ignored it.

"Hyung! Where are you--"

"I have to go," Donghyuck cuts of Chenle, who was coming back with Jisung. Chenle frowns as his hyung ran away. He rushed over to the table where Jaehyun was and raise his eyebrows.

"What happened to Donghyuck hyung?"

"That," Jaehyun says as he points behind him to Mark's table.

 **"That,"**  Jaehyun said as he pointed behind him to Mark's table. Chenle's eyes widened and Jisung's jaw dropped.

 **"What the hell? What happened to the whole** ** _'I love you too'_** **thing?!"** Chenle exclaimed angrily. Jisung nodded and Jaehyun shrugged, going back to picking his food. He really didn't want to be here right now.

 **"We have to find Donghyuck hyung!"** Chenle said as he ran outside. He knew that his hyung would always go to the rooftop when he was sad or angry or feeling any kind of emotion other than fatigue, so he ran to the rooftop, mentally cursing Mark for making him exercise so much.

He pushed open the door and panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked around trying to find his red-haired hyung, whom he finally found in the corner of the rooftop, curled into a ball.

 **"Hyung! Donghyuck hyung!"** Chenle ran to his hyung who was crying, shoulders shaking with each sob. He felt terrible that the hyung that he adored (don't tell Jisung or Donghyuck), was in love with such a jerk.

A jerk who went by the name of Mark Lee. A jerk who had stolen his poor, innocent hyung's heart and crushed it. Chenle felt angry. So very angry.

 **"Hey hyung. I know you're sad, but you need to cheer up and show that stupid jerk that he has no effect on you! If he's going to play around with your heart, you might as well play around with his too!"** Chenle said and Donghyuck looked up at him.

 **"B-But it hurts Lele,"** Donghyuck sobbed and Chenle helplessly held his hyung.

 **"Show him that you're strong. That you don't give a shit about him,"** Chenle said and Donghyuck sobbed even harder.

 **"B-but I do care about him, Lele. You don't know hard it is loving someone who doesn't and won't ever love you back,"** Donghyuck said and Chenle sighs.

 **"I'll be right back hyung. I have to beat someone up,"** Chenle huffed as he stood up. Donghyuck looked up at him and broke out a small smile.

**"Keep telling yourself that. You can't even beat a fly, what makes you think you can beat Mark up?"**

**"Because he's not a fly hyung. He's a mosquito,"** Chenle said and Donghyuck chuckled. He quickly wiped off his tears, thankful to have such a caring and funny friend.

 **"Come on hyung. Jisungie and Jaehyun hyung are probably waiting downstairs. I kinda just left them,"** Chenle said, sheepishly rubbing his nape. Donghyuck nodded and held his hand, making Chenle pull him up.

**"What time is it, Lele?"**

**"12:22, why?"**

**"sHIT WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"**

 

**\---**

 

Long story short, Chenle and Donghyuck managed to get 2 hours of detention after school for being almost half an hour late to class. This was probably one of the reasons the two hated their History teacher to pieces.

He was always so salty, like Jaemin when he didn't get his daily dose of Renjun and Jeno.

 **"I hate Ms. Cho so much. Like can she understand that I was going through something? Stupid selfish bitch that looks like a witch,"** Donghyuck mutters and curses under his breath. Chenle smiles at his hyung.

He was back.

 **"Come on hyung! We have to get there fast or else it's another extra hour, and I want to go home before tonight,"** Chenle said and Donghyuck let himself get pulled to their detention room while still muttering curses.

Chenle opens the door, walking in with Donhyuck close behind him.

 **"What are your names?"** the teacher at the desk asks and Chenle looked at him.

 **"I'm Zhong Chenle and that's Lee Donghyuck. He's just a bit...uh...angry right now,"** Chenle said as the teacher eyed the two of them,

 **"Alright. Sit wherever. You can do whatever you want, but just don't make too much noise,"** the teacher told the two and immediately Donghyuck stopped cursing.

**"Can I sleep?"**

**"As long as you don't snore or drool, be my guest,"** the teacher said, shrugging lazily. Donghyuck smiled at Chenle who honestly looked terrified.

 **"A-Alright. Thank you,"** he bowed and pulled his hyung along. The two sat at the back and Donghyuck pulled his hoodie out of his backpack, putting it on top of his backpack.

 **"Why do you have two hoodies?"** Chenle asks and Donghyuck shrugged.

 **"You never know. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Unless the world is ending and the apocalypse is starting, don't wake me up,"** Donghyuck said and laid his head down, trying to get comfortable.

After a few minutes, the red-haired boy had managed to fall asleep. Chenle sighed and took out his phone. This was gonna be a LONG 2 hours.

As he was streaming through his social media pages, the door to the detention room gets pulled open. Chenle glances upwards, not really interested until he saw Mark and his boyfriend walk in.

**"What're your names?"**

**"Mark Lee, or Lee Minhyung,"**

**"Park Jisung,"**

The teacher nods.  **"And why are you here?"**

Mark looks at the teacher and sighs.

 **"I punched some guy,"** he said and the teacher looked at him with a frown.

**"And what about you, Jisung?"**

**"I accidentally spilled water and the teacher slipped. I was about to tell her but she decided to run over to me, and yeah,"** the youngest in the room shrugged. The teacher sighed at the two.

 **"Alright. Go sit wherever you want. Just don't make any noise,"** Mark and Jisung make a beeline for the back.

 **"Lele! What're you doing here?"** Jisung asked his boyfriend as he pulled a chair and sat down beside him. Chenle shrugged,

 **"Hyuck hyung and I were late for class. Ms. Cho decided to be a bitch,"** Chenle shrugged and Jisung grinned.

 **"Well, karma's a bitch,"** Jisung said as he pulled out his phone. Chenle looked at him confused.

 **"Why do you say that? You're usually the one that doesn't believe in those kinds of stuff,"** Chenle said and Jisung smirked.

 **"She's the one who gave me detention too. She slipped on the water on the floor. Serves her right for being such a bitch,"** Jisung huffs and Chenle's eyes widen before he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

**"I love you so much. Why do I feel like you did that for me?"**

**"I did. I heard from a kid in your class that you and Hyuck hyung got detention, so I decided to spill water. Knowing her and her neat freak ass, I knew she'd come over and then she slipped and blah blah blah,"** Jisung said and pulled Chenle closer to him, kissing his head.

 **"Why's Mark here though?"** Chenle whispered and Jisung looked at Donghyuck who was asleep on his backpack with his hood on.

 **"You remember when you saw that girl kissing him?"** Jisung asked Chenle nodded, turning off his phone and looking at Jisung.

 **"Well, apparently it was just a spur of the moment thing. The girl's name is Lee Soo Yeon. She's the head of the girl's dance team and she's a complete and classic bitch. I was paired with her for one of the dance competitions and I left. I knew I was gonna fail either way because of her. Anyways, according to Yuta hyung, they were all sitting at their table and minding their own business when she just waltzed in and sat on his lap and gave him a big ass smooch. I don't know why he didn't smack her,"** Jisung said and Chenle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**"Then why is he in detention?"**

**"Well that bitch apparently had a boyfriend, so Mark hyung ended up punching him instead. He was apparently 'saving his first kiss for his first love', who just so happens to be Hyuck hyung,"** Jisung whispered to Chenle, and Chenle's eyes widened.

 **"So what happened was an accident?"** Jisung nodded. Chenle smiled widely and hugged Jisung.

 **"So that means Mark hyung likes Hyuck hyung!"** Jisung nods again as he tried to contain his overly excited boyfriend.

 **"Then, let's make a plan with Jaehyun hyung and Yuta hyung to get them together!"** Chenle exclaimed and Jisung sighed.

 **"I don't think they would like it very much if you interfered with their love life,"** Jisung quietly told Chenle, who rolled his eyes.

 **"Who said we're interfering? We're just going to give them both a push,"** Chenle told Jisung who sighed and looked to Donghyuck, who was still asleep, and at Mark, who had his headphones in and was looking through his phone.

 **"Alright, whatever. But I'm just telling you to be careful. Hyuck hyung already thinks that Mark doesn't like him and Mark hyung wants to kill someone,"** Jisung told Chenle, before turning to his phone.

Chenle happily nodded and started formulating his plan.

 

**\---**

 

Donghyuck was woken up by Chenle. He groaned and turned his head away from Chenle, who let out an exasperated sigh. He poked Donghyuck again and again until the older male finally had enough.

 **"I told you not to wake me up until the apocalypse started!"** Donghyuck groaned and Chenle rolled his eyes.

 **"Well, it would've started if we left you to sleep at school. Taeyong hyung would've murdered me and Jisung and then our ghosts would've haunted yours,"** Chenle said and Donghycuk stretched, yawning. He froze when he saw Mark a few tables away, also asleep. Then he turned to Chenle and saw Jisung behind him.

 **"When the hell did they get here?"** Donghyuck whispered to Chenle who rolled his eyes, packing up his laptop.

 **"You know hyung, time still goes on when you're asleep. Jisung came here for making Ms. Cho slip and Mark hyung came here for punching that girl's boyfriend,"** Chenle told Donghyuck, who looked at him in confusion.

**"What girl?"**

**"That bitch that kissed your future boyfriend,"** Chenle casually said, making Donghyuck freeze in place.

**"F-future b-boyfriend?"**

**"Mark hyung. Apparently, some bitch named Lee Soo Yeon walked up to your future boyfriend and just smooched him and that's when you looked back. Then when you ran away and I went with you, Mark hyung ended up punching that bitch's boyfriend who just so happened to be there. Long story short, Mark hyung is innocent and you should get your cowardly ass to confess so that another girl doesn't take him away before you do,"** Chenle said and Donghyuck just stared at Chenle.

 **"S-So you mean that Mark didn't willingly kiss her?"** Chenle shook his head, making Donghyuck let out a sigh.

 **"Thank goodness. If he did it willingly, not only would she be bitch slapped but so would've Mark,"** Donghyuck said, sass returning and Chenle smiled.

**"So you should confess!"**

 

**\---**

 

Mark wanted to die.

First, some random bitch comes up and kisses him, then he sees his longtime crush run away  ** _in tears_** and then he gets detention.

What an amazing day it was. As he walked into detention, he saw Donghyuck and Chenle at the back. The red-haired male was fast asleep and Chenle was on his phone.

 **"What're your names?"** the teacher at the desk asked and Mark looked at him.

 **"Mark Lee, or Lee Minhyung,"** the teacher then motioned at Jisung.

**"Park Jisung,"**

The teacher nods.  **"And why are you here?"**

That was the question that Mark was dreading for. He looked at the teacher and sighed.

 **"I punched some guy,"** he said and the teacher looked at him with a frown. That was to be expected. After all, punching a dude that was almost 2 times his size  _was_ quite something. And not getting beat to a pulp was an even more impressive feat.

 **"And what about you, Jisung?"** Mark looked at the younger blonde who shrugged before cooly replying.

 **"I accidentally spilled water and the teacher slipped. I was about to tell her but she decided to run over to me, and yeah,"** the youngest in the room shrugged. The teacher sighed at the two.

 **"Alright. Go sit wherever you want. Just don't make any noise,"** Mark and Jisung make a beeline for the back.

Mark sat a few desks away from where Jisung, Chenle and Donghyuck were. He pulled out his phone and headphones, getting ready to put them in when he heard Chenle's voice say his name.

Curious as to what they were talking about, Mark put in his headphones but didn't play the music. He then looked down at his phone, making it look like he wasn't eavesdropping. A few minutes passed and Mark didn't hear anything else.

He quietly sighed, opening his music app. Just before he could play his music, he heard Chenle talk again.

 **"So that means Mark hyung likes Hyuck hyung!"** Mark's ears perk up at the mention of his and Donghyuck's name. He seesJisung nod as he tried to push Chenle back into his seat. He glanced at the teacher, who was busy on his phone.

 **"Then, let's make a plan with Jaehyun hyung and Yuta hyung to get them together!"** Mark's eyebrows furrowed. A plan to get them together? But they didn't even know each other!

 **"I don't think they would like it very much if you interfered with their love life,"** Jisung quietly told Chenle, and Mark internally patted Jisung on the back. He was right. He didn't need a green-haired dolphin butting into his and Donghyuck's non-existent love life.

 **"Who said we're interfering? We're just going to give them both a push,"** Mark quickly looked down at his phone, scrolling through his music list as Jisung turned around to look at him.

**"Alright, whatever. But I'm just telling you to be careful. Hyuck hyung already thinks that Mark doesn't like him and Mark hyung wants to kill someone,"**

Mark's heart cracked when he heard Jisung say that Donghyuck thought Mark didn't like him. He was  **so so so** very wrong. Mark adored the boy with all his heart. He may even  _love_ him, which was quite something since Mark never loved anyone (other than his family) before.

He sighed as Jisung turned to his phone and Chenle sat quietly. He put on his music, before laying down on his arms, slowly being lulled to sleep with his thoughts and his music.

 

**\---**

 

Mark woke up to Chenle's loud voice. But this time, it wasn't just Chenle. It was Chenle  _and_ Donghyuck. He pretended (he was pretending a lot today) to be asleep as he once again eavesdropped in their conversation.

 **"I told you not to wake me up until the apocalypse started!"** Mark heard Donghyuck whine and Mark internally cooed at how adorable he sounded when he woke up.

 **"Well, it would've started if we left you to sleep at school. Taeyong hyung would've murdered me and Jisung and then our ghosts would've haunted yours,"** Chenle said Mark internally flinched at that image. He heard some popping sound, which he believed were caused by Donghyuck stretching. It was then quiet for a second before Donghyuck not so quietly whispered to Chenle.

 **"When the hell did they get here?"** Mark assumed that Donghyuck was talking about him and Jisung.

 **"You know hyung, time still goes on when you're asleep. Jisung came here for making Ms. Cho slip and Mark hyung came here for punching that girl's boyfriend,"** Chenle told Donghyuck, and Mark internally sighed. Chenle just  _had_ to go and tell Donghyuck about the one thing Mark was beating himself over.

**"What girl?"**

**"That bitch that kissed your future boyfriend,"** Chenle casually said, making Donghyuck freeze in place. Mark also froze.

_Future boyfriend?_

Did that mean that Donghyuck reciprocated his feelings for him?

**"F-future b-boyfriend?"**

**"Mark hyung. Apparently, some bitch named Lee Soo Yeon walked up to your future boyfriend and just smooched him and that's when you looked back. Then when you ran away and I went with you, Mark hyung ended up punching that bitch's boyfriend who just so happened to be there. Long story short, Mark hyung is innocent and you should get your cowardly ass to confess so that another girl doesn't take him away before you do,"** Chenle said and Mark sighed as Chenle thoroughly explained the situation from earlier.

 **"S-So you mean that Mark didn't willingly kiss her?"** Donghyuck let out a sigh and Mark wondered why. Was he relieved that Mark didn't kiss her willingly because he also liked him or..?

 **"Thank goodness. If he did it willingly, not only would she be bitch slapped but so would've Mark,"** Donghyuck said and Mark internally cringed. He was  _really_ glad that he didn't like that little bitch.

**"So you should confess!"**

Both Mark and Donghyuck choked on the air.

 

**\---**

 

3 days after detention, Mark was contemplating whether or not he should go talk to Donghyuck again.

He was sitting out during practice since he had somehow managed to injure his knee. As he was thinking about Donghyuck, Yuta sat down beside him. Mark looked at his hyung who was grinning at him.

After that day, Yuta had been really secretive, which led Mark to believe that he, Chenle and Jaehyun were all planning something behind his back.

**"What's up, Mark?"**

**"Nothing. I can't play yet. The doctor said maybe in a few days,"** Mark sighed and Yuta smiled at him.

 **"Well at least the coach doesn't yell at you for not doing anything,"** Just as Yuta said that their coach yelled out:

 **"Yuta Nakamoto! Get back on the court! We're not done practice yet!"** Yuta chuckles and waves at Mark.

 **"Oh, and before I forget, you might wanna go to the courtyard right now if you're free. There's something you wanna see there,"** Yuta said before running back to the court. Mark sighed. He was free, so there was no excuse for him.

Mark stood up, grabbing his crutches and backpack as he limped to the exit. He waved to their coach who nodded before yelling at Lucas to run faster. Mark chuckled as he slowly made his way to the courtyard.

His knee was killing him and he just wanted to go home, but he had promised to wait for Lucas.

As Mark got to the courtyard, he didn't see anything, so he sat down on the bench, huffing. Yuta really was an ass. He made Mark get up and go to the courtyard (where there was nothing) when he could've been sitting and cheering (not really) for his teammates.

Mark waited for a few more minutes before deciding to leave. Before he could do so though, he heard some voices.

 **"What're we doing here Lele? I wanna go home,"** Mark's heart skipped a beat as he heard Donghyuck's voice. He slapped himself mentally for not figuring out Yuta's plan earlier.

 **"Shut up hyung. We're here for a specific reason. I told you that I'd take good pictures of you,"** Chenle said as he pulled Donghyuck towards where Mark was.

_Take a picture my ass._

**"Oh! Mark hyung! What're you doing here?"** Chenle asked slyly smiling. Donghyuck's head snapped to where Mark was and Mark could see the faintest bit of a blush on the red-haired male's cheeks.

 **"Ah. Yuta hyung told me I should come here. I'm about to leave though,"** Mark said as he grabbed his crutches and stood up.

 **"Oh shit. Wait! Can you wait here with Hyuck hyung? I have to get my polaroid film from my locker. If I leave him here by himself, he'll run away!"** Chenle said and Mark gulped.

He wanted to say no because he knew he'd end up embarrassing himself if he stayed, but he didn't want to be rude, so he nodded. Chenle grinned happily and looked at Donghyuck.

 **"You better stay here hyung! I don't wanna run to your dorm to drag you again!"** Chenle said and Mark mentally applauded the boy. He was one good actor.

As Chenle ran away (secretly locking the courtyard gates for extra measure, so that his ship sail), Mark looked at Donghyuck, who was awkwardly standing beside the bench Mark was on.

 **"Why don't you sit down, Hyuck?"** Mark's and Donghyuck's eyes widened as Mark let the nickname slip.

 **"I-I'm sorry. I just h-heard Jisung and Chenle call you that a lot so I-I thought it'd be ok,"** Mark mentally slapped himself for not only embarrassing himself but also stuttering so much.

Donghyuck giggled and Mark swore he heard angels singing.

 **"It's ok Mark hyung,"** Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

 **"Ew. You can just call me Mark. Saying 'hyung' makes me sound old,"** Mark chuckles and Donghyuck smiles, nodding.

 **"So, anyways, what's up Hyuck? Shit! I can call you that right? I-I'm sorry! I can stop if you-"** Donghyuck giggled again at his crush's silly antics. If he found Mark cute normally, then this was just  _adorable._

**"It's ok. Don't worry about it. You can call me anything,"**

**"So can I call you mine?"**

Donghyuck tensed up, a dark red blush taking over his face and Mark's eyes widened. He swore his mouth was spurting things out before he could even think.

 **"I-I'd like t-t-that..."** Donghyuck's quiet voice broke the awkward silence. Mark's head snapped up and he could feel his ears heat up.

 **"R-Really?"** Mark asked happily and Donghyuck nodded shyly looking down.

 **"A-And also about what you told me that d-day,"** Donghyuck stammered, turning redder (if that was even possible at this point). Mark looked at Donghyuck, who was looking at his hands.

**"I already fell for you,"**

And Mark swore he was in heaven.

**"So then will you go out with me? I-I mean you don't have to but-"**

**"I'd love to Mark,"**

Mark grinned and grabbed Mark's hand.

 **"Also, about that bitch incident... it was an accident. I really didn't mean to make you cry, Hyuck,"** Mark said quietly and it was then that Donghyuck realized how much Mark must've stressed over it.

 **"Don't worry about it, Mark. It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. Chenle told me about it, and on top of that, when I saw you at detention, I knew you did something that was related to that incident,"** Donghyuck said and Mark couldn't believe how he managed to love such an angel.

 **"So does that mean we're going out now?"** Donghyuck asked and Mark paused for a few seconds.

He had liked Donghyuck since middle school and he had read that Donghyuck liked him since middle school as well, which meant that they had acknowledged each other for a long time.

**"No-"**

**"O-Oh. T-That'f fine then..."**

****Donghyuck felt his heart breaking. And here he was daydreaming that he would finally get to go out with mark. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and he looked down at his hands again.

 **"You didn't let me finish Hyuck. I ask you if we could skip the dating part. We've liked each other for a long time, so I just thought we could be boyfriends, then we could get to know each other throughout our relationship,"** Mark said and Donghyuck looked up at Mark, surprised. Mark smiled at his reaction.

**"So Hyuck, what'd you say? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"**

Donghyuck felt his eyes tear up even more, and his throat hurt, but he was happy.

 **"Y-Yes!"** he nodded when his voice was barely audible. Mark grinned happily, reaching out to wipe away Donghyuck's tears before pulling the smaller red-haired boy in for a hug.

 **"Thanks, Hyuck. I swear I'll be the best boyfriend ever!"** Mark said and Donghyuck smiled into Mark's chest, burying his face and inhaling Mark's scent.

**"Thanks for liking me, Mark,"**

**"Forever and always, Hyuck,"**

 

** _THE END_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is my first time posting a story on AO3, but it's cool. This story is also available on Wattpad under my username @im_chogistuck. I have more works on there too if you want to check that out as well (shameless self-promo, but it's ok lol). Anyways, please don't forget to leave comments and Kudos. It's very much appreciated :)


End file.
